


my hand is under there (holding you up)

by tahariel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Fingerfucking, Handfeeding, M/M, Mouthfeeding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Omega!Charles is in heat. Alpha!Erik keeps him tied to his bed, naked and ready for sex 24/7. Charles is not allowed out of the bed save using the toilet - Erik feeds him, waters him, washes him and takes care of all his needs. And did I mention lots of sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hand is under there (holding you up)

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=14433592#t14433592

When Erik gets back to the room Charles is awake again, groaning and rutting himself against the come-stained mattress with his face almost smothered in the pillows, cock sliding slick through the mess he’s already made of himself. With his arms bound to the headboard and his ankles to the footboard he only has a limited range of motion, but he’s making do by propping himself up on his elbows and bracing his feet against the bedposts for leverage. From the doorway it gives Erik a splendid view of Charles’ ass rocking backward and forward, his hole leaking slick almost continuously now, so far into his heat.

  


Erik would feel bad about tying him up if it weren’t for the fact that Charles likes it when he’s rational, too. As it is, it’s the best way to stop him from wandering off and getting himself caught in a backalley by some opportunistic Alphas who wouldn’t be put off by the stink of Erik’s pheromones all over him telling them to back off.

  


Charles turns his head just far enough to free his nose from the sweat-drenched pillowcase and inhales sharply, then starts quivering and shaking, tugging mindlessly against his bonds. “Nnng, Erik, please, I want you, please, get - come over - I want - ”

  


“You want me in you?” Erik asks, putting down the bag full of supplies he’s just been out to fetch on the floor and slowly starting to unbutton his heavy winter greatcoat. It’s cold out there, the streets two feet deep in snow in some places, and he could do with some warming up, but for now just watching is enough to get him hard. Charles hasn’t stopped his rocking. “Do you want me to mount you and fill you up with my cock?”

  


It earns him a sobbing moan, Charles whimpering and coming all over the mattress like the idea of it is enough to set him off, spurting more wetness onto the sodden sheets and gasping for air. “Oh, please! Oh, please - ”

  


He hangs up his coat and starts unbuttoning his shirt cuffs at the wrists, folding them back neatly along his forearms and shucking off his shoes. “How much do you want it, Charles? Are you going to eat something for me?”

  


“Yes, yes, but please, could you - first could you - ”

  


“Sssh,” Erik says, and finds a spot on the bed that’s still relatively clean to sit down level with Charles’ hips, reaching out to stroke a hand over his sweaty, naked back, which arches into the touch. “Sssh, let me take care of you.” And he slides his hand back, back and down to trail along the crack of Charles’ ass until he finds his slick and dripping hole, and slides two fingers  _in_.

  


The Omega cries out and shoves back against him, and his hand goes in so easily; they’ve been fucking for days, and Charles is stretched and wet and wanton all the time by this point, his hole sucking greedily at the fingers as though he wants to pull Erik’s whole hand inside of him. Another time, maybe; Erik’s already so hard in his pants that it’s becoming very uncomfortable, and he reaches with his free hand to adjust himself, not quite able to resist giving himself a quick stroke that makes his toes and fingers curl. Charles  screams as Erik’s fingers brush against the sensitive glands up inside him, and a new gush of slick slides out of him and down the insides of his thighs, missing Erik’s cuffs where he’s rolled them up just far enough. “There now,” Erik says, pleased, and eases down the zipper of his pants to pull out his cock, jutting from his flies and already starting to seep pre-come. “Feel better?”

  


Charles is panting and sobbing, still, still rocking gently back and forth on Erik’s fingers, so good, and so Erik smiles and bends his own rule - one orgasm, then food - enough to lean over and lick gently at Charles’ fluttering hole, lapping at the thick clear fluid that’s still leaking out of him. It tastes slightly salty, chemically balanced to arouse Charles’ Alpha, musky-scented and delicious. It’s impossible not to lick that crinkle-skinned hole again, to bury his nose between Charles’ cheeks and lick all around his fingers where they’re still holding Charles in place and make the man underneath him squirm and whine and beg for more.

  


He strokes a hand down one trembling thigh, and his fingers come away so wet with slick he can barely hold onto the flesh underneath. Time for a wash, then, before Charles’ skin gets too irritated.

  


He doesn’t let Charles up, of course; loose-limbed and eager, Charles would only try to climb into his lap and get Erik’s cock back in him, probably ruining the suit Erik’s wearing and definitely not getting bathed. Instead Erik pulls his fingers out - ignoring the sound of disappointment from his Omega - and goes to fetch a washcloth and a bowl of warm, soapy water from the bathroom, bringing them back in with him and setting them down on the wooden chest at the bottom of their bed where Charles can’t knock them over. For this he unbuttons his shirt, slowly, button by button letting the fabric gape and part to show flashes of his chest between them, because Charles has turned his head enough to watch, eyes avid and glittering with lust.

  


“Are you going to hold still?” Erik asks, and waits patiently until Charles nods, still braced on his hands and knees so that his half-hard cock can hang down between his legs, away from the mess he’s already made.

  


The cloth feels good in his hand, and he squeezes out the excess water before running it over Charles’ raised rump, rubbing the soft ribbed fabric over that twitching, puckered hole - a little harder than necessary, for the way it makes Charles’ toes curl - and down behind his balls, wiping away the mingled come and slick from his dangling shaft and, with a little more effort, from where it’s clotted in the thick thatch of hair between his legs. Down each thigh in turn - from groin to knee, he’s leaked enough slick to lubricate an army - and then a swift wipe over his back and belly, wiping away sweat and Erik’s own spatters from marking him up earlier. “You’re filthy,” he says fondly, and Charles tilts his head enough to grin and say, “Not as - as much as I’d like to be,” and Erik has never loved him more than when he’s making fun of Erik even while shaking and aching to be touched again, the entrance to his body already gleaming again with arousal.

  


He puts the sponge back down in the dirtied water for later and reaches for the bag, tugging it over to the bed by the metal he’s wound around its handles. “Eat something first.”

  


Charles’ expression can only be described as coy. “I’m not hungry for that.”

  


“Too bad,” Erik says, pulling out a block of cheese and an apple and reaching to set them on the bedside table. “You can have all the sex you want after you eat something.”

  


“Don’t you want it too?” Charles looks down at Erik’s lap where his erection is still standing to attention and by all appearances is utterly unable to look away. “Oh, please, let me just - I could suck you off, Erik, can I please - ”

  


“Later,” Erik says, and breaks off a smaller piece of the cheese, holding it to Charles’ lips. “Open up.”

  


Charles does as he’s told, opening his mouth obediently to accept the offering, and makes sure to close his mouth around Erik’s fingers, too, as his tongue scoops the cheese into his mouth, sucking on them and getting Erik’s fingers good and wet, looking up at Erik from beneath his lashes with an expression that is anything but shy.

  


“Gah,” Erik says, cock stiffening impossibly harder, and Charles swallows.

  


“Please sir, may I have some more,” he murmurs, the corners of his mouth twitching, and Erik laughs even as he’s reaching down to stroke himself, biting his lip at how good it feels with the pheromones Charles is putting off making his skin hypersensitive all over. It’s an exercise of will not to just mount him right then and there and fuck him until they die of exhaustion, but it’s not what Charles needs right now, and Erik is nothing if not strong-willed.

  


Without taking his eyes from Charles’, Erik reaches for the apple and bites off a large chunk, then leans down and lets Charles take it from his mouth, feeding it to him from between his lips and following it into Charles’ mouth with his tongue. They kiss around it, Charles trying to chew without biting Erik, the sweet juices dribbling down their chins and from the corners of their mouths.

  


“I should change the sheets,” Erik says into Charles’ mouth after the next few bites, and is distracted by another kiss.

  


“You should climb up on me and ride my ass,” Charles says, rattling at the headboard as though he can’t bear to have his hands tied and not be able to reach for Erik.

  


Erik groans, and pulls back. “Once more, then, and then I have to change them.” When he stands it only takes a moment to unfasten his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor, forgotten, so he can get onto the bed behind Charles, mattress dipping under his knees, and look at the arch of his back as Charles tips his ass upwards, face planted right back into the pillows and begging for Erik to get in him already.

  


Rubbing the head of his cock around Charles’ hole is like heaven in and of itself, but there’s only so long he can hold off - tease Charles - before the Omega is shoving back against him to try and get it  _in, get it in, Erik,_ and he catches on the rim of Charles’ hole and grunts, unable to stop himself from shoving forward, hard, and sliding his cock into that slick channel with a loud wet pop as he pushes past the ring of muscle.

  


“Aaaaah, oh, yes, please Erik, please - ” Charles is saying somewhere far away, but Erik’s mind has devolved utterly into pushing and pushing at the body underneath his until he’s sunk right in to the root, and it’s still so tight in here, and hot and pulsing around him as he pulls most of the way out before thrusting back in, always  in,  and underneath him Charles is keening as Erik’s hands grip his hips hard enough to bruise so he can fuck him hard and fast, dragging his cock in and out of Charles’ body and grunting like an animal.

  


It doesn’t take long for him to climax, gushing come into Charles over and over while underneath him his Omega moans and whines and comes all over the filthy sheets, clawing at the bedclothes and jerking like he’s been electrocuted, thighs spreading impossibly wide to accommodate Erik’s girth.

  


He grunts again as the swell of his knot blooms inside of Charles, pushes in harder to make sure the whole thing is inside that tight ring, and jerks it in and out against Charles’ prostate, unable to pull out but able to press hard in until underneath him his Omega is wailing with the pleasure of having it stimulated constantly, tied to Erik and unable to get away.

  


Erik sighs with relief and lays himself down across Charles’ back, tugging him sideways until they can lay down together out of the wet patch - if you can call half the mattress a patch - and strokes and caresses him all over, from neck to groin, telling him with wordless rumbles how beautiful he is, and how much Erik loves him, and how hard he’s going to fuck him again later, once they’ve both slept and eaten and drunk something. 

  


There’s another day or two to go. He can’t think of anything he’d rather do.


End file.
